


“I love you”

by Lactase_coffee



Series: Earth and Water [1]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom, tlok
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Shameless, Smut, this is really only for me LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lactase_coffee/pseuds/Lactase_coffee
Summary: Really just shameless smut between myself and fucking Bolin.
Relationships: Me/Bolin
Series: Earth and Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814032
Kudos: 6





	“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I appreciate any like constructive criticism (don’t be mean I’m soft) I mean I kinda think the last bit is really short, but I got a little blocked at the end. Who knows i might redo it?

I leaned in for a kiss, and he obliged. His lips parted, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. He brought his hands to my shirt, unbuttoning it. He pulled away from the kiss, as his hands retreated from my chest. 

“Are you sure about this, Jare?” He asked, a look of worry and concern plastered over his face. 

I leaned forward, smiling. “Of course I am, Bolin. I want you.” 

“Are you sure—“ he started, but before he could finish, I interrupted, pressing my lips against his. “Yes. I am.” 

He smiled, returning his hands to my shirt. I returned my lips to his, my tongue slipping through into his mouth. Our tongues met, dancing around each other. I pulled back, shimmying out of my shirt. Bolin pulled his over his head. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that right?” I asked, shuffling to close the distance between us. I brought a hand to his chest, feeling how toned it was. “Fucking beautiful.” He blushed, and gave me a peck on my forehead. I pushed him lightly, enough to suggest that he lie down. I got off the bed, and he scooted over to the edge. I parted his legs, and trailed my head to his crotch. I took a deep breath, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down. His cock sprung up almost instantly. It was curved a little to the left, cut. And big. 

“Just checking in, are you okay with this?” I asked, looking up at him. 

“Yeah— I am.” He replied, trembling as he brought a hand down to rest on my head. “I am.” He removed his hand, and reached into the bedside table. He fumbled for a bit, then pulled out a condom. He slipped it on his cock, then rested his hand back on the bed. His face red.

I brought my mouth to his head, my lips kissing the tip. My hand gripped the lower shaft lightly. I moved my lips off of it. 

“If you don’t like anything I’m doing, tell me, okay, Bolin?” He nodded, a look of anticipation on his face. 

I lowered my mouth back down, opened my mouth and licked at his tip. He let out a stifling moan, and gripped the bed sheets tightly. I brought my head lower, taking some more of him into me. I brought my hand up, and some lube came flowing around it. 

“Fu—fuck. That’s handy.” He sputtered out, face hot and red. 

I brought my hand down, the lube extending from it and covering his shaft and balls. I played with his balls with one hand, bobbing my head up and down slowly. My other hand traced his upper thigh lightly, tracing circles on his soft and supple skin. Bolin trailed his hands down, gripping at my hair. 

“L— look at me.” He managed to say through rapid breaths. I looked up, making eye contact with him. 

“I like your eyes,” he said, bringing a hand very gently down on my head. He was going to be directing me now. I let him move my head, which he did very slowly and gradually. I brought my hands away from his thigh and balls, and used them to support me on the bed. He brought me down halfway on the shaft, before gently tugging at my hair. He brought me up, agonizingly slowly, and then brought me back down again. He slowly increased his speed, but only once he was entirely sure that he wouldn’t be forcing me on him. I was still looking into his eyes. And wow, they were the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. Green and vibrant, full of joy. He brought my head up, entirely off his shaft. I looked up in a start.

“Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry.” I said, leaning back on my legs, away from him.

“Er— no.” He said, getting off the bed, “I just thought I should do something for you now.” He picked me up and placed me, very gently on my back on the bed. He pulled me closer to him, and looked up at my face. 

“Uh,” he started, “Wh—what do you want me to do?” As he blushed, a bright red swatching itself across his entire face. 

“Uh,” I began, stammering as I did “Maybe take off my pants?” Bolin stood up over me, looking down and staring for a moment. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re gorgeous?” He asked, looking me in the eye. 

I looked away, a blush forming on my own cheeks. “I don’t think so.” I whispered.

Bolin leaned closer, his mouth right beside my ear, “I should’ve, because you are.” He said, pulling away and bringing his attention to my zipper. In a single, fluid motion, he brought down both my pants and boxers. 

“Okay, now what?” He asked, staring up at me. 

“Uh— uh— I don’t... know.” I said, a crimson threatening to wash over my face. 

“Do you want me to uhm— eat you out?” He said, pulling me closer to him. 

“Mm-hmm” I said, too embarrassed to say anything else. 

He pulled me closer, so that my ass was right in front of his face. He got up, walked over to the bedside table, and got out a dental dam. He ripped it open, and held it over my opening. 

“Okay, you ready?” He asked, looking up at me. I nodded in response; words seemed lost to me. 

He got to work, tentatively pushing his tongue up against the latex. It gave instantly, and his tongue pressed into me. I gripped the sheets. He probed more, his tongue straining deeper and deeper into me. I arched my back, letting out a moan as my legs travelled up the bed. His tongue drifted, caressing my rim. 

“Fu—fuck.” 

He continued, going in and out, increasing his pace every couple minutes. His hand reached up, casually stroking my throbbing cock. I let out moans every couple seconds, and as I got close to release, I pulled his head away gently, causing him to look up.

“B—bo.” I managed in between quick breaths. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Okay.” He said, getting up and reaching for the lube. “We should start with fingers, right?” He asked, as he dumped a shit load into his hand. He discarded the dam with the other. I nodded.

He brought his lubed hand up to my ass, covering my hole with it. He put more on his index finger, and slipped it in. 

“Erm—“ I squirmed, the pressure at my ass more significant than his tongue.

“Does that feel okay?” He asked, stopping with his finger still inside. 

“Er— yeah.” I came out with, trying to relax myself. 

Bolin brought his finger out, replacing it a moment later. He arched his finger up, and grazed my prostate. My back arched, I gasped , and my hands gripped the edge of the bed.

“R—right there. Right there!” I yelled out, reeling from the touch. 

He smiled, and continued his assault against my insides. I quickly dissolved into a moaning mess. I couldn’t speak, any words I tried to came out in pure gasps and yelps of pleasure. 

When he added in a second finger I thought I was going to cum. When he added a third I thought I was going to die. He increased his speed, gradually thrusting into me at higher and higher speeds. 

“Ah— Stop!” I yelled, and he pulled his fingers out of me at once.

“Shit! I’m sorry.” He said, backing up, “did I do something wrong?” I looked him in the eyes. 

“D— dick. I want your dick.”

“Oh.” He said, standing up. His dick still rock hard. “What position?” He asked. 

“I’m going to ride you.” I said, getting up as he sat down. 

I raised my hand aloft, and the lube flowed around it. I brought the hand down, and it flowed around his dick. 

“Again,” he said “that’s handy.” 

I lowered myself on him, his cock eager to slip into me. I stifled a groan, my ass getting stretched uncomfortably. I took a break, before lowering myself more. My insides hurt, stretched and forced to expand by bolin’s massive cock. 

“Sh—shit.” Bolin let out. 

“You— you’re so—” I lowered myself down another inch, “fu—” I yelped, lowering myself again “cking” another inch “BIG!” I screamed, reaching the base of his ten inch cock. Bolin trained his neck back, groaning. 

“Th—that’s it, Jared, right— fuck— there.” He groaned, hands on either side of my hips. I raised myself up, stopping at his tip. 

“Fuuuuuuccckkk” he said, hands leaving my hips to grab the bed. I lowered myself down, and grazed my prostate. My body melted away, and all I knew was pleasure. Bolin’s cock filled me to the brim, a feeling I had never felt before.

“FUCK! BOLIN!” I screamed, coming all over him. “Fuck... I’m sorry.” 

He looked up, smiling, cum plastered over the side of his face. “I’m okay with it. If you want I can finish myself off?” 

I raised myself up, then back down again. “N—no. I want to.”

I continued to ride him, going slowly (pain mixing in with the pleasure.) and after a couple minutes, he came too. 

“Fuck.” I said, flopping off of him into the bed. 

“Fuck.” He returned, taking his condom off and throwing it to the side. “That was great.” 

We lied down in silence for a couple more minutes, breathing slowly getting back to normal. My vision blurred, and eyes felt heavy. I was tired.

“Bolin?” I asked, halfway between sleep and wake. “I love you.” 

Bolin sat up in a start, and whipped his head over to mine. “What did you say?” He stammered out. 

But I had already fallen asleep.


End file.
